


Call me.

by oathskeeper



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, except not really idek what this is i'm sorry, i tried.jpg, rin is a smooth operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathskeeper/pseuds/oathskeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the "kick-me" sign he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me.

**Author's Note:**

> unedited & really short.

“Haru-chan, it’s time to get out of the pool.”

“Five more minutes.”

He groaned.

“ _Fine._ I’m gonna go get changed and when I get back you’re gonna have to get out okay?”

Makoto sighed as Haru ducked back under the water and began another few laps in the pool. He put on his jacket and headed towards the locker room to change out of his swimsuit. It had been a long day at the swim club and like the others, except Haru, he was ready to go home.

He needed to get dressed quickly so he could convince Haruka to get out of the pool before the coach could scold them again for staying so late. Makoto was too busy fumbling with his locker combination to notice someone pass by him and slowly tape a piece of paper to the back of his jacket. The person quickly walked away and hid behind the lockers in the corner as he waited for the green eyed boy to notice his little note.

As Makoto made a move to take off his jacket, he heard light snickers coming from behind him and turned his head slightly to see a group of older boys pointing at his back while trying to contain their laughter. Makoto blushed and slowly reached behind his back to take off whatever was placed on his jacket. When he pulled off the piece of paper he and held it out to read what was written on it.

_Call me.  
 **(xxx- xxxx)**_

Makoto’s face turned a bright red and his body started to shake slightly. That was not what he was expecting. Makoto was expecting "kick me" or "punch me" or something like that. This, however, was not something he was expecting. _At all._ He slowly turned around, face still flushed, to look for the person who had left this on his back. When he turned all the way around he saw Matsuoka Rin peeking out from behind the corner of the lockers. He caught Makoto’s eye, gunned his fingers, and winked while giving Makoto a toothy smile.

Makoto’s face turned an even darker shade of red as he let out a small squeak.

It looked like Haru was going to get more than five more minutes of pool time.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick one-shot based on this post that was circling around on my dash earlier http://cheese3d.tumblr.com/post/76066061389/anyone-please-ask-your-crush-out-like-this


End file.
